Outcast
by Mick M. T. H
Summary: Sansa swore up and down, on her life, to God, and on the souls of her parents she did not put those peanuts in Joffrey's burrito! But no one believed her—or at least didn't bother to defend her—and she finds herself faced with two horrible options: Prison or Arryn's School for Amoral Youths. Guess which one she picks? Note: Feedback would be much appreciated.


ASOIAF: Modern!AU

Outcast

Note: Please, Mr. Martin, don't sue me! I beg of you, please! I swear I'm not making any money off of this, and it is totally yours! I am no where _near _as genius as you!

Summary: Sansa swore up and down, on her life, to God, and on the souls of her parents she did not put those peanuts in Joffrey's burrito! But no one believed her—or at least didn't bother to defend her—and she finds herself faced with two horrible options: Prison or Arryn's School for Amoral Youths. Guess which one she picks?

Chapter 1: "But I didn't do it!"

* * *

Sansa stared down at the document in her hands, blue eyes wide in horror and tears welling up, ready to overflow. She was slack jawed. She felt as if someone had punched her in the gut and knocked the wind out her (and trust me, she knew how that felt). A million thoughts raced through her mind, all questions. Why were they doing this to her? She wondered that a lot actually. How had this happened? That, too. This had to be a joke, right? A cruel prank by Joffrey, right? And above all, why me?

For the last near four years Sansa had asked herself those questions almost on a daily basis. Life for her at Red Keep Academy was, to say the least, rough, and all thanks to the Student Council President and her ex-boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon—or Lannister, as most referred to him behind his back. No one dare said it to his face, for fear of demerits, detention, expulsion, or even worse depending on the mood Joffrey was in. His family owned and ran the school. His father, Robert Baratheon, used to be the Headmaster until he died the year Sansa came to R.K.A. After that, life there became Hell. Robert's wife, Cercei, Joffrey's mother, became Headmaster of the school after her husband's death. Her brother, Tyrion, handled the financials of the school. Her father was her "advisor". Her twin brother, Jaime, was initially head of security, but eventually left his position to go back to his job as a cop. In short, Joffrey's family controlled everything at school and thus put Joffrey in a position of power over his classmates, much to everyone's dismay.

Joffrey treated being the Student Council President like he was King of the bloody school. He bossed everyone around, bullied kids, and even had the nerve to duel out detentions to anyone who so much as looked at him wrong—or worse, he'd sick his bodyguards on them. Sansa, back when she was eleven and still stupidly infatuated with Joffrey and new to the prestigious Red Keep Academy she had absolutely begged her parents to send her to, had never questioned why on earth a twelve year old needed bodyguards. Now, at almost fifteen, she knew it was because he was such a prick that if he didn't have them, by now someone would have pushed him off a bridge or something. Everyone in school, even his girlfriend, Margery, wanted to see him get what was coming to him, including Sansa. Everyone knew that, and that's why she was in her current situation.

Sansa gulped and asked Mr. Baelish in whimper, "They aren't serious, are they?" Petyr Baelish, her attorney and court-appointed legal guardian after her parents' deaths, nodded gravely. Sansa choked a sob. "But I didn't do it!" She protested. "I know you didn't, sweetheart," Petyr said gently, reaching across his desk and patting her on the shoulder sympathetically. "But we can't prove you it. You're lucky they're allowing you to cut a deal and not going to trial." He said with a smile that Sansa found rather inappropriate considering the situation. He was acting as if this was a good thing! "I have to either confess that I put those bloody peanuts in his stupid burrito or go stand trial for attempted murder! I didn't do it! I didn't even know he had allergies!" Sansa snapped angrily as she cried her eyes out. Petyr sighed and pulled a tissue from the box on his desk and offered it to Sansa. Sansa took it and wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure. "Listen," Petyr said slowly. "We can not prove that you didn't do it. But the prosecution has incriminating circumstantial evidence. You and Joffrey had a bad relationship that ended when Joffrey unceremoniously broke up with you in front of the entire school for Margery Tyrell, his current girlfriend. You dated him for two years; the prosecution will argue that in that time you must have learned of his deadly allergy to peanuts at some point. You hate him and had a recent falling out with his girlfriend. You were sitting at the same table as him when he started to asphyxiate when his throat started closing up! They have the means and motive. We have nothing. Even I can't win a case like that!" Petyr told her with brutal honesty that Sansa didn't know the sleazy lawyer her mother called a childhood friend was capable of. Sansa felt her heart sink.

A long silence passed before Petyr sighed and informed her once again of her options. "I have negotiated a plea bargain with the Lannisters. You admit to putting the peanuts in Joffrey's food, and you will avoid prison time and this will not receive a criminal record. Instead, you will transfer immediately to Arryn's School for Amoral Youth. If you don't, the case will go to trial and you can face being tried as an adult for attempted murder." Sansa sniffed the last of her tears and asked, "How did you swing this? The Lannisters—especially Joffrey—aren't very forgiving." Petyr smirked. "Let's just say in my time as the Baratheon family attorney, I've racked up quite a bit of information on the Lannisters not protected by attorney-client privilege." He answered with a wicked gleam in his eye. It was times like these that Sansa understood why her mother made this man her Godfather. Still, Sansa had her misgivings. "Arryn's School for Amoral Youth…that's the school my aunt's husband ran, right?" He asked. Petyr nodded his head. "Yes, in fact that's the reason I suggested it. The Lannisters may think they're sending you away to a school for of rotten criminals in the making, but really, I've already had it arranged that you live with your aunt and I off campus. You'll finally escape Joffrey, Sansa." Petyr explained with a smile. Sansa suddenly felt her heart warm with hope. A smile lit up her face and eyes. Finally, a bright side to this whole situation!

"I'll do it, then!" Sansa agreed. "Wonderful!" Petyr said with a clap of his hands and a grin. "I'll contact the Lannisters immediately. Before Tywin figures a way out of it." He announced as he stood up from his desk and rounded it to give Sansa a hug. Sansa wrapped her arms around Petyr's neck and rested her head on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze, not noticing Petyr's hands being a tad low of her hips. She was just so happy. She was finally leaving this hell hole they dared to call the best school in the country! Even better, she was leaving it to go live with her aunt and cousin, family that she so desperately needed at the moment. A thought suddenly struck Sansa.

"Petyr," She said in confusion as she pulled away from their embrace abruptly. It had been lasting a tad long, anyways. "What did you mean by 'with your aunt and I'? How will I live with both you and my aunt Lysa?" Sansa questioned, her red eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Petyr frowned for a second—Sansa barely noticed it—and then smiled. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag!" He said with a light laugh. "Sansa, your aunt Lysa and I are getting married!" He exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how is it? Is it worth continuing?**


End file.
